Deaf
by JourneyWithTheDragon
Summary: After pranking himself again, Logan becomes deaf as a result. What will BTR do? What will his friends do? How will they adapt? Will it it up making them stronger or tear them down? OFF HIATUS
1. Finding Out and Going Home

**Oh my gods! My sister finally let me write again! Bad news (for my other story, that I haven't gotten to update in FOREVER) is that she made me write a BTR story, which I'm not complaining about, but it's been like 2 months… I'm SO SORRY 4 Months! I promise to update you soon!**

**Okay, so hi! My name is Dani! I am new to the BTR world, but not FF. You may know my sister Ella A.K.A. _BigTimeLoganLover_, if you aren't GO READ HER! Okay, so let's get to the story, shall we?**

**P.s. the summary is like the prologue, so you know what happened to Logan, the story starts after Logan finds out okay?**

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the doctor's office, staring at his hands, still in shock. He had pranked himself again, but this was not the result that he had thought would come from the smoothie to the eyes.<p>

Logan was deaf.

See, he could understand if he had became blind, the smoothie did go into his eyes, but deaf? How did that happen? He had been told, by writing, how it had happened, but _why?_ _Why_ did he have to become deaf?

He jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. He hadn't heard Mrs. Knight call for him, and he hadn't heard her approaching him. He might not have been blind, but it was almost as bad.

She motioned for him to come and he nodded, following her back out into the car. She kept trying to comfort him with words, but he couldn't hear them, so she just rubbed his back in a motherly way, giving him a small smile when they reached the car.

He got in a shut the door, not being able to hear it shutting. He buckled his seatbelt, not hearing the familiar click telling him it was locked. He sighed, or he thought he did, and stared out his window. He felt the car shake as Mrs. Knight got in the car, he felt the rumble as the engine started, but _he couldn't hear it._

He felt the tears falling down his face, but he didn't even think about stopping them. He had the right to cry. There were so many things he desperately wished he could hear, but he _couldn't._

He was told, by writing, that it might not be permanent. Might not meant that it could be. It could be permanent, he could stay deaf.

Logan leaned his head against the head rest, closing his eyes. _This could end BTR._ He thought. _I won't be able to hear the music; I won't be able to know if I'm singing it right. Heck I won't know if I'm singing at all._

_I could always move back to Minnesota. It's not like I'm actually _needed_, besides for helping with the homework. They could just continue with it, and I'll just go back._

He sat there in his thoughts, not like he could do anything else, until he felt the car stop and turn off. He sat up and looked around the Palm Woods, which was mostly deserted because of the Prank War.

Logan quickly wiped his eyes and looked over at Mrs. Knight, who was watching him.

"Are you okay?" She asked slowly so Logan could read her lips.

"I'll be fine Mama K, let's just get back to the apartment." Logan replied, getting a head nod from her. He slowly got out of the car, easily noticing all the sounds he used to hear. He gave Mrs. Knight a smile and the two of them walked back to the apartment.

"You sure you're okay?" Mrs. Knight asked as they walked in. Logan just walked past her, scanning the room for any of his friends. She pulled a pen and one of the magazines she stole out of her purse, righting a note on it. Once she finished she handed the magazine to Logan.

_You sure you're okay?_ Logan looked at her. "No, I am not okay. But yes, I will get used to it. I am efficient in sign language, as one of my foster mom's were deaf, so I don't have to worry about that. I'll just text the guys and see if they can take a small break from the Prank War, wait for them all to get here, and I'll tell them." Mrs. Knight nodded and walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

Logan sighed and walked back into his room, pulling out his cell.

**Hey, I have a problem. Think you could take a break from the PW for a minute? I promise it won't take long.**

**-Logan**

He hit send, put the phone on vibrate, and fell onto his bed, grabbing the closest book to him and reading.

It took a couple of minutes, but he got three replies.

**Not right now. Later.**

**-James**

**Kind of busy.**

**-Carlos**

**We know you pranked yourself. Can you not handle the results of it on your own?**

**-Kendall**

Logan's head fell back onto his pillow. He had a feeling his friends wouldn't come, but that didn't change the fact that it still kind of hurt. Especially what Kendall said. No, he couldn't handle the results on his own. He had just lost his hearing! But he wouldn't tell his friends that, for the same reasons he wouldn't tell them he was in a foster home when they were younger, he didn't want to lose them.

Logan turned onto his side, staring at the wall. He could feel his ear straining to hear something, but no, possibly never again would he hear. He wouldn't hear music, he wouldn't hear his friends, he wouldn't hear _anything._

A couple more tears fell onto his pillow before Logan found himself falling asleep. He blinked a few times before giving into the darkness…the silent darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm? Is it good? Sorry it's so short, my main focus was him just focusing on the fact he couldn't hear. And the foster home stuff, yeah I stole that from my sister, so if you want more details about that go read her story "Another 100 theme Challenge"!<strong>

**Please tell me what you think and review.**

**With love,**

**Dani :D**


	2. Telling Friends

**Yay, chapter 2! There is signing in this, and it's kind of hard to read, so signing will be this: **_S-I-G-N-I-N-G _**and it will be explained to the side like this (Signing)**

**One heads-up. I had this dream sometime after watching a movie (if I told you what movie right now I'd give away most of this story.) And so I've decided to take this story in a different direction… Hopefully you will like it.**

**Okay, so thanks so much for the 5 reviews I have gotten so far! And thanks for everyone who added this to their story alerts/ favorites! Now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

><p>Logan woke up to someone shaking him. He rolled over and saw Mrs. Knight handing him a plate. He sat up and stretched before taking the plate from her. He looked down to see macaroni and cheese.<p>

"Thanks Mrs. Knight." He said, or thought he said. He looked at her, momentarily scared why he couldn't hear, until he remembered what had happened earlier. He gave her a smile and took a bite of his food.

Mrs. Knight smiled and sat down next to him. He watched as she used her left hand to sign, _A-R-E Y-O-U O-K? _**(Are you OK?)**

Logan laughed. "When did you learn to sign?"

Mrs. Knight smiled and signed again, _J-U-S-T T-H-E A-L-P-H-A-B-E-T. W-A-S-N-T T-O-O H-A-R-D O-N-C-E I F-O-U-N-D T-H-E R-I-G-H-T W-E-B-S-I-T-E. A-R-E Y-O-U O-K? _**(Just the alphabet. Wasn't too hard once I found the right website. Are you OK?)**

Logan nodded. "Yeah, I feel a bit better. Still sucks, but-" Logan shrugged. "Anyway, thanks for learning that, it means a lot."

Mrs. Knight gave him another smile, a few tears in her eyes. She didn't like this, almost as much as Logan. He was the one most like her son, besides her own son of course. He had spent most of his time at their house, whether Kendall was home or not. He sat with her and talked, helped her around the house, and played with Katie. Logan was there a lot, and she understood why once she found out he was in a foster home. If she would've known that sooner, she would've adopted him like that, but by the time she was told, somebody already had. _Y-O-U-R-E V-E-R-Y W-E-L-C-O-M-E. I-T-S A-L-M-O-S-T S-I-X S-O T-H-E B-O-Y-S S-H-O-U-L-D B-E B-A-C-K S-O-M-E-T-I-M-E S-O-O-N. Y-O-U W-A-N-T M-E T-O T-E-L-L T-H-E-M? _**(You're very welcome. It's almost six, so the boys should be back sometime soon. You want me to tell them?)**

Logan shook his head. "No, I will, but thank you. I can't believe I slept for so long."

_I-T W-A-S A L-O-N-G D-A-Y F-O-R Y-O-U. N-O-W Y-OU E-A-T. Y-O-U C-A-N S-T-A-Y I-N H-E-R-E O-R N-O-T B-U-T I-F T-H-A-T P-L-A-T-E I-S N-O-T E-M-P-T-Y I-N H-A-L-F A-N H-O-U-R… _She turned and walked out of the room, leaving the threat in the air. **(It was a long day for you. Now, you eat. You can stay in here or not, but if that plate is not empty in half and hour...)**

Logan chuckled and started eating his macaroni.

* * *

><p>"We tied!" Katie yelled as she walked into 2J.<p>

"Yeah yeah, enjoy it now because we will cream you next year!" Kendall said, walking past his sister into 2J, James and Carlos following. "Mom, we're back!" He yelled.

Mrs. Knight came walking in, a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?" Carlos, the first one to see her, asked.

Mrs. Knight looked down at her feet. "Something happened."

That's when something clicked in Kendall's mind. "Where's Logan?" He asked.

His mom looked up at him. "Right there, but-"Kendall looked over her shoulder and saw Logan, just reading and watching TV.

Kendall let out a sigh of relief. He walked over and sat down next to Logan. "Hey Logan." Kendall looked at the TV and saw the captions were on. "Do you like reading so much you have to turn on the captions?" He asked. Logan didn't look up from his book. "Logan." He said, a little louder. Again, Logan didn't look up. He didn't even show any sign of hearing him. "Logan!" He yelled, still earning no response.

"Logan?" Carlos asked, walking over to where Logan was reading. Logan still didn't look up. "Are you okay?" He asked, still getting no response.

"What's wrong with him?" James asked Mrs. Knight. She looked at him with sad eyes and walked over to Logan, giving him a gentle shake.

"What- Oh, hey guys." Logan said, a little louder than necessary, looking over at Kendall.

"Logan, we've been talking to you for a couple minutes. Why wouldn't you answer?" Carlos asked.

Logan just stared blankly at Kendall, not even registering the fact the Carlos was talking in front of him. "Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan looked down at his hands, a couple tears forming in his eyes. "Logan, what's wrong?" He put a hand on Logan's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Logan, what happened?" Carlos asked. Logan didn't move. "Logan?" He asked, again getting no response. He took a step forward and sat on his knees in front of Logan. "Logie, are you okay?" Again, nothing.

"Dude, why won't you answer us?" James asked, walking over and sitting next to Carlos.

Logan felt tears fall from his eyes. He kept seeing their mouths move, could feel their breathe on his skin, but he couldn't hear the words. Logan threw his arms around Kendall, tears falling quickly. "I can't hear!" He said, or thought he said.

Kendall felt his heart begin to race. "What do you mean?" He asked, but got no response. He had expected one, but none came. _Logan couldn't hear._

Carlos looked at Logan, also waiting for an answer. When none came he put a hand on his back. Logan jumped when Carlos touched him, not expecting it. He pulled back from Kendall and looked at a Carlos. "I can't hear Carlitos." He whispered, looking at his feet.

Carlos nodded and moved his hand to Logan's knee. "I know buddy." But Logan didn't answer, he didn't hear him.

James shook his head. "There's no way." He took his hands and clapped beside one of Logan's ears, making Kendall and Carlos jump, but not Logan. "No, no, no. You _have_ to hear." Logan just put his head in his hands, not hearing a word. "No, if you can't hear, then you can't sing, and if you can't sing then we can't do Big Time Rush."

Mrs. Knight stood behind the couch, watching the boys. She could see the sadness in Carlos' eyes, the shock in James', and the fear in Kendall's. She sighed and walked over to the other side of the couch, sitting next to Logan. He let go of Carlos and looked at her. She took his hand and gave him a small smile. _H-O-W A-B-O-U-T Y-O-U G-O T-A-K-E A S-H-O-W-E-R G-E-T T-H-E L-E-F-T O-V-E-R S-M-O-O-T-H-I-E O-F-F A-N-D I-L-L F-I-N-I-S-H T-A-L-K-I-N-G T-O T-H-E-M. _**(How about you go take a shower, get the left over smoothie off, and I'll finish talking to them.)**

Logan gave her a nod. "Okay." He got up, gave his friends a small smile and wave, and walked back into the bathroom.

Kendall looked at his mom. "What did you do?" He asked.

Mrs. Knight gave him a sad smile. "After we got back from the doctor, Logan went back in your guys' room and fell asleep. While he was asleep I looked up spelling in sign language…" She gave Kendall another smile, one tear falling down her cheek. "We have to be able to talk to him somehow. Anyway, so I learned it. I told him he should go take a shower, get the dried smoothie out of his hair."

Kendall gave her a small nod. "Okay." He looked up at James, who was pacing. "James?"

"What about the band?" He asked. "If Logan is deaf, he can't sing, and if he can't sing, we can't do BTR." James said.

Kendall got up and put his hands on James' shoulder. "Calm down James. Let's just- just get through today and worry about tomorrow, tomorrow okay?" James stared at him for a second, but the look in Kendall's eyes made him nod. "Okay, while we wait for Logan to get out..." Kendall turned and looked at his mom. "Can you show us how to sign?" Mrs. Knight gave him a nod and began teaching the 3 boys.

* * *

><p>The boys sitting on the couch, practicing the letters, when Logan came back out. Kendall had caught on quickly, so he was helping James and Carlos, so none of them saw Logan. He stood there, watching his 3 friends, a wide smile on his face. He knew it wasn't easy for any of them, and knowing they were trying so hard to adapt meant a lot to him.<p>

"Hey guys." He finally said, walking over to his friends.

Carlos was the first to reach him, at first replying with his voice, but he realized it quickly and signed. _G-E-Y L-O-H-A-N._

Logan smiled. "I think you got G and H mixed up Carlitos. You just told me Gey Lohan."

Carlos smiled and tried again. _H-E-Y L-O-G-A-N._

Logan laughed and pulled Carlos into a hug. Carlos stood there, shocked at the sudden action for a minute, before returning the hug. "Thank you so much." Logan whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

He jumped when two other pairs of arms wrapped around him, but soon smiled at the group hug. When his friends pulled back, Kendall immediantly signed, _W-H-Y A-R-E Y-O-U C-R-Y-I-N-G? _**(Why are you crying?)**

Logan laughed and rubbed his eyes. "Speech time. Okay, it's been a long, scary day for me. And I know this isn't easy for you guys either, but just the fact that you guys are trying so hard, it just…means so much to me." He said, still talking louder than necessary.

His friends smiled and pulled him into another hug, this time ending with James signing, _Y-O-U-R-E S-U-C-H A S-O-F-T-Y _**(You're such a softy.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was… broth<strong>**erly? That's the best word I can come up with at the moment, 2:10 a.m.**

**This story inspired me to do to learn how to spell in sign language, and I've wanted to for a while. It's really easy; I got it all in less than a half hour.**

**Okay, ugh sometimes I wish I was my sister so I'd have more to say than "Please review" but I'm not so…**

**Please review?**

**Dani!**


	3. Why

**Chapter 3! Yay! Okay, so I have nothing to say.**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up abruptly. He was immediantly wide awake and sat up, scanning the room for something wrong. Logan was asleep, and Kendall didn't hear anything out of place. He let out a sigh and looked at the clock 3:27.<p>

He groaned and put his head in his hands. He didn't need to be awake for another 4 and half hours, when they would get up and go to Rocque Records…

Kendall sighed again and looked at Logan, still fast asleep. Kendall didn't have to worry about waking him up anymore, Logan was deaf. He wouldn't hear him anymore.

Logan said there was a chance it wasn't permanent, it could just be a temporary thing. But what if it was permanent? Logan being deaf…Kendall didn't know what to do about it, and he didn't like not knowing.

Kendall subconsciously pulled out his phone and started scanning his messages, and his eyes immediantly caught sight of the one he had sent Logan. _Can you not handle the results on your own?_ Kendall felt like a huge jerk at that moment. Of course Logan couldn't handle the results on his own, he had gone deaf!

Kendall face palmed before running his hand through his hair. What kind of supposed best friend was he? He was supposed to be there for Logan. He promised Logan he would be there for him…

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback time! Boys are 1314***_

_Kendall was riding his skateboard around the park near his house. The cool summer air blowing his blonde hair back, the mid July sun turning it even blonder._

"_Kendall!" A voice yelled somewhere in the park._

_Kendall jumped and flipped off his board, the cement sidewalk scratching his arms and legs. He rolled a couple of times before coming to a stop and looking for the person who called out to him._

"_Nice wipe-out!" The voice yelled again. Kendall chuckled as he turned to see his best friend Logan dangling upside from a tree, his shirt covering his face, but Kendall could see his shaggy hair._

"_What are you doing?" Kendall yelled._

_Logan placed his hands in his jean's pockets, looking extremely funny with his white undershirt tucked in his pants, his red over-shirt covering his face. "Not much! I just decided to fall out of a tree and get stuck by my ankle. Give me a hand?" He yelled back._

_Kendall stood up and brushed the dirt off his shorts. "Nah, I think it's payback for making me wreck."_

"_Ah come on dude, there's already too much blood in my head, I'm light headed! Please?" Kendall chuckled and walked over to his friend. Kendall pulled the shirt up to see annoyed looking Logan. "Thank you, now help me." Kendall nodded and dropped the shirt back over Logan's face. "You annoy me." Logan said before Kendall grabbed his friend's waist and pushed him up. His ankle dropped quickly and before Kendall could react, Logan dropped to the ground. "Ow!" He yelled._

_Kendall started laughing and helped Logan up. Logan stumbled backwards as his head burned from relieve. Kendall grabbed his arm before he could hit the ground again. "Are you okay?" He asked._

"_I'm okay." Logan said, as if he had never heard him. He wiped some sweat off his forehead. "Thanks Kendall. I probably would've been there all day."_

"_You could've called someone to come and get you." Kendall said._

_Logan shook his head. "No I couldn't have because…" Logan looked up at the tree. "One seconded." Logan walked over to the tree, grabbed a branch, and pulled himself up._

"_What are you doing?" Kendall asked._

"_Getting my phone, duh." Logan said, pulling himself higher._

"_If you fall and break your neck-" Kendall started._

"_It will be your fault for not catching me." Logan finished, going another branch higher._

_Kendall scoffed and watched as his friend traveled higher into the tree. "You fell from way up there? Be thankful your ankle didn't break." Kendall said, watching as Logan disappeared into the leaves._

"_Stop being such a mom." Logan said. He finally reached the branch where his phone laid. "Found you." He pulled up to the branch and grabbed his phone. "Coming down!" He yelled, pushing the phone into his pocket and going back down._

"_Don't fall!" Kendall joked._

"_I w-whoa!" Logan yelled, his foot slipping out from under him._

"_Logan!" Kendall said. He watched as Logan slipped and began to tumble down the tree. He ran closer to the tree just in time to catch Logan in his arms, causing them both to hit the ground._

_Logan groaned and sat up, getting off Kendall. "You okay?"_

_Kendall rubbed his head and sat up. "Yeah, I think so. You?"_

_Logan nodded. "Probably got a few cuts and bruises from hitting the branches, but I'll live. Thanks for catching me."_

_Kendall nodded."No problem. I've told you before I'd be there for you."_

_Logan looked at him. "Promise?"_

_Kendall nodded. "Promise."_

_Logan chuckled and stood up. "Good, now if you say you'll be there to catch me when I fall, I swear I will punch you." Logan stuck his hand out and helped Kendall up._

* * *

><p>Kendall sighed. <em>"Promise?" <em>Logan's surprised filled voice kept ringing in his ears. Kendall blinked the tears out of his eyes. He looked back over at Logan, who had moved so he was facing Kendall. Kendall smiled at the sight of the sleeping boy, but the smile faded when he heard talking in the other bedroom.

Kendall slowly rose from his bed, walking over to the door. He leaned his ear against it, trying to hear better, when the door opened. Kendall fell onto the floor, looking up at Carlos. "Hey." He said.

Carlos reached out and helped Kendall up. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Carlos rubbed one of his eyes and looked past Kendall to where Logan was still asleep. "Why did he have to go deaf?" He asked, looking back at Kendall.

Kendall shook his head. "I was thinking the same thing."

Carlos suddenly wrapped his arms around Kendall. "I'm scared Kendall."

Kendall returned the hug. "Why Carlitos?"

"What if he gets hurt? What if he gets lost? He won't be able to call for help; he won't be able to do a lot of things."

Kendall pulled him tighter. "I know buddy, I know." Soon Kendall heard movement behind Carlos and looked up to see James watching them. Kendall gave him a smile and pulled back from Carlos. "Let's go sit down." Carlos nodded and walked back into his room, Kendall following. Kendall flipped on the light switch, turning on the light, before sitting on the edge of Carlos' bed.

The sat there in silence for a long time. Carlos had his head in Kendall's lap, Kendall running his hand through Carlos' hair, while James sat on the floor in front of them, rubbing his arm. All three boys were lost in their own thoughts until they realized Carlos had fallen asleep.

James stood up and looked down at Kendall, who was staring at Carlos. "They just fall asleep so easily." He mumbled, making James laugh.

"We better get to sleep to, or at least try." He added the last part when Kendall gave him a 'like that will happen,' look. "Here, try this." James walked over and gently lifted Carlos' head, letting Kendall out from under him. James quickly put a pillow under the Latino's head. "Now, bed." James commanded, pushing Kendall out. It surprised Kendall that James' was taking more charge than he was, but he was fine with it.

Kendall turned to say goodnight, but the door just shut in his face. He chuckled and walked back over to his bed. He laid down and turned to look at Logan, who had moved again and was now facing the wall. Kendall smiled and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was more of just a filler chapter. I tried to take all the ideas you guys gave me and incorporate them, and it worked very well! So thanks for your ideas!<strong>

**Idk why, I just really think Logan would get stuck in that situation. He'd climb the tree, then as he started to get out he'd fall. I know the flashback was corny, but that was the point.**

**Okay, so…**

**Review, please.**

**Dani!**


	4. Waking Up and Getting Ready for The End

**MUHAHAHAHA I HAVE RETURNED! Sorry I've been gone for so long, I went on vacation for a 2 weeks, came back for a week, then went off to THE MOST AWESOME SUMMER CAMP EVER! It's called The Center for Courageous Kids and it's for kids that have life-threatening or chronic diseases. And I have a thing with multiple names, but exactly what I have is J.I.A. Juvenile Idiopathic Arthritis (nonlife-threatening btw).**

**So I went to the Juvenile Arthritis and Epilepsy week and it was CRAZY FUN! I don't think I've been treated that normal since my disease attacked. Like I used to hate taking my thousands of pills everyday while my sister got to do normal stuff, but while I was there EVERYONE took a lot of medication. And so I felt normal for a week!**

**I'm home now, listening to If I Ruled the World and Stand by Rascal Flatts, and I just had to write. So, here is what I write.**

**And P.S. In this story, just in case you didn't know, I have the boys bedrooms connected, so there's a door leading from one room to the other.**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up the next morning to his alarm clock blaring. He sat up and glared at the demonic thing for a second, before turning it off. He stretched his arms above his head and looked across the room at a still sleeping Logan, which was weird because Logan's alarm clock usually went off about an .<p>

"Logan!" He called over to his friend, still stretching. "Logan, get up!" He called again, standing up. When Logan still didn't respond, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

Logan sat up with a jolt and looked at Kendall. "What the heck, dude?" He called at him.

"If been yelling for a few minutes and you wouldn't get up, so I threw a pillow at you." He said, as if it was obvious.

Logan glared at him. "Well, if this helps, remember I'm now DEAF!" He yelled before grabbing the clothes he had laid out and storming out of the room.

Kendall quickly felt guilt overwhelm him and chased after Logan, just as a thought crossed his mind. _Logan responded to me talking to him, not signing._ He, being taller and running, quickly caught up with Logan and jumped in front of him. "Dude, did you hear me talk?" He asked, hope filling his heart.

Logan stared at him with tears in his eyes. When Kendall said that, one fell. "No, I read your lips." He said, staring at the ground. "Some of my friends back in Texas were deaf, and they taught me how. Now, excuse me I have to take a shower." He pushed past Kendall and walked into the shower, purposely but unknowingly slamming the door.

Kendall flinched at the sound and walked back into his room to get ready himself.

As Logan turned on the shower he watched as the water fell. He knew the sound it made, but knowing is different than hearing.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't like lying to Kendall about how he used to be in a foster home, but it was too late to tell him now. The only one who knew besides his adoptive parents was Mrs. Knight, and he only told her because that was the only way his _new_ parents would let him go to Hollywood. He reluctantly agreed because the guys were the only friends he had and he wasn't letting them go. And it wasn't like they had ever really questioned him about his past, and when they did he just gave them a basic answer or changed the subject.

He sighed and wiped his eyes, continuing to get ready.

Carlos knocked on Kendall's door. After a couple seconds the door opened and a fresh dressed Kendall looked at him. "Hey Carlitos, what's up?"

Carlos played with the straps of his helmet as he looked at Kendall. He took a deep breath and said, "I heard Logan yell, and I just wanted to know if everything was okay? Well, of course _everything _isn't okay, because he is… I just wanted to know if everything other than that was okay." He said, taking another deep breath after saying all that in one breath.

Kendall gave a small smile at his small friend. "Yeah, I just kind of forgot he was deaf and he reminded me."

Carlos nodded, a sad look on his face. He looked in the direction of the bathroom and said, "It's something we'll just have to get used to, and he knows it. He's just mad that he can't hear, and you gave him a way to lash out. It will probably happen a lot over the next couple of days while he adapts, but he's Logan and he'll realize what he's doing and he'll apologize. So, don't get too upset for something we can't control." He looked back up at Kendall, his eyes glittery with tears.

Kendall looked down at him, shocked. "Wow Carlos, that was actually…good advice. Like, really good."

Carlos looked at him with a smile. "See? I'm not all nonsense, now come on! Your mom said she'd make chocolate chip pancakes!" He said, almost jumping up and down than running/ jumping down the hall.

Kendall laughed. "Well, dramatic moment ruined. Only Carlos." He smiled then turned and walked towards Carlos and James room, knocking on the door. "James, you in there?" He called.

"Yep, one sec." Kendall counted 3 seconds before the door opened. "What's up K-dog?" He asked, running a comb through his hair.

"May I come in JJ?" He asked. A smile came on both his and James face at the sound of the old time nicknames.

"Sure, just beware. Carlos' clothes are everywhere." He took a step back and let Kendall in.

Kendall stared wide eyed at the half of the room with clothes everywhere. "What happened? It was mostly clean last night!" He said.

James laughed. "Carlos couldn't pick an outfit. And so, every outfit he owns ends up covering the room with his clothes. Go figure." James shrugged and sat on his own neat bed. "So, what's up?"

Kendall sighed and said. "Are you upset?"

James looked at him, shocked. "Dude, my best friend just went deaf, of course I'm upset."

Kendall shook his head. "No, well yeah, but no. Are you upset about the band?"

James sighed and looked down at his lucky comb. "Yeah, I guess. I mean this was my dream, all of this. And it just kept getting better… But I'd rather watch over Logan than be…famous." He said with a sigh. He looked up at Kendall with an obviously forced smile.

Kendall put a hand on James' shoulder. "You're a good friend James, and this will mean a lot to Logan, don't get too upset about it." James nodded and Kendall got up and walked out into the living room.

The smell of chocolate chip pancake hit him quickly and he looked over to see Carlos drenching his breakfast in syrup.

"Dude that might be too much sugar for you." Kendall said with a laugh as he sat down next to him.

Carlos shook his head and closed the maple syrup. "Chocolate pancakes Kendall; I'm living it up while I can." He stuffed a huge chunk of pancake in his mouth and looked like a chipmunk. Kendall started laughing, but stopped as he heard the shower turn off.

About five minutes later Logan came out in fresh clothes and wet hair. Carlos looked at him with the best smile he could muster with a mouth filled with pancakes and syrup. Logan grinned at the sight of his goofy best friend.

Logan walked over and sat down next to Kendall and across from Carlos, grabbing some of the pancakes from the middle of the table. "Where are James and the females?" He asked.

"James is back in his room, and Mrs. Knight and Katie left just as I came in for breakfast. Katie was going on about some new video game that came out today." Carlos answered then took a big sip of his milk.

Logan stared at Carlos for a second, watching his mouth move but unable to tell what he said because Carlos had talked with a full mouth. "All that sugar is gonna make you explode Carlos." He said, changing the subject.

Carlos shrugged and took another bite of pancake. Logan chuckled, or at least felt it, and took a bite of his plain chocolate chip pancakes.

James came out a few minutes later and joined the silent breakfast. Carlos would say something every now and then, and Kendall and James would smile slightly, but Logan would looked at them confused and it would ruin the mode when one of them would sign-spell what he had said, and it would also ruin the joke.

Logan hated it! He sat there watching his friends, the silence he heard nearly making his head explode. He watched as they all just sat there and ate, every now and then Carlos' mouth would move rapidly and he'd do weird hand gestures that probably made since if he knew what he was saying.

Once they finished breakfast the boys slipped on their shoes and headed down to the lobby. It wasn't until when they had reached the parking lot that a thought crossed him mind.

He tapped Logan on the shoulder and the smaller boy turned and looked at him. "Yeah?" He asked. His stomach dropped again, a sense that he was feeling way too often, not knowing if Kendall had heard him or not. Not knowing if he had yelled, or even said it at all.

Kendall stared at him for a second; going over the letters he needed to sign. _C-A-N Y-O-U S-T-I-L-L D-R-I-V-E? _**(Can you still drive?)**

Logan looked at him, shocked for a second. How much hearing do you have to use when you're driving? He hadn't really thought about it before. Could he get in trouble for driving without being able to hear? Could they somehow get in an accident all because he couldn't hear? Maybe a car would lose control and try to warn them by honking their horn, but Logan would never know.

Logan sighed and nodded. They were only going to Rocque Records, what could happen?

Kendall nodded and got into the passenger's seat of the BTR mobile while Carlos and James got in back. Logan stood there for a second, thinking about what all could happen, before joining his friends in the car.

He turned the key to turn on the engine, but looked at Kendall to make sure it was running. When Kendall nodded Logan began the journey to Rocque Records.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter was really a bunch of nothing… Oh well.<strong>

**Okay, so I've been watching the Zoey 101 marathon thingy on Teenick, and I remembered something I meant to say a while ago:**

**Erin Sanders plays Quinn Pensky on Zoey 101, and she also plays ****Camille Roberts**** on BTR, right? Right. Well, in like the last season of Zoey 101, Quinn started dating Logan Reese. Well, Camille is/did date Logan Mitchell. Either way in both Nick shows Erin Sanders has been in, at some point her love interest has been a Logan.**

**Just a weird thing that's been bugging me for a while.**

**Okay, so review Por Favor.**

**Dani!**


	5. Not the End and Big Decisions

**I'm SO sorry this took so long! School started and life has gone all sorts of crazy! So I apologize now for the crappy updating I'm gonna be doing. Now I'm gonna point out some pointless irony. At the current moment, I have a double ear infection, making hearing very difficult because my ears are clogged with ear infection stuff.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>They made it to Rocque Records safely. Logan took a deep breath and got out of the car, his friends following. They stood outside the doors, staring at what they figured would be the end of their Hollywood adventure.<p>

Logan hung his head, feeling guilt wash over him. This was 100% his fault. Ending all of this...it was his entire fault.

He felt an arm wrap around him and looked up to see James smiling at him, a sad smile, but a smile none the less. He figured James had tried to say something to him but...

Logan nodded in return to James' smile and walked into Rocque Records with his head high. To Logan, it was like walking into a final battle. Carlos had to pick up his pace to keep up with Logan, while James and Kendall just took longer strides.

Logan walked into where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for them. As he made room for the other guys to walk, he looked around the room with a heavy heart. But before he could think into it too much Gustavo stood up.

Logan watched his mouth move and his friends stand stiffly as they were yelled at by him. He moved slightly to the side and tore his eyes away and looked over at Kelly, who was also staring at him. He tried to smile but just couldn't bring himself to do it. Kelly seemed to pick up on his discomfort, but she didn't say anything.

"Now, hit the recording studio!" Gustavo yelled, but none of the boy's moved.

Kendall turned and looked at Logan. "Gustavo, we have something to tell you. Well, Logan does?" Kendall wasn't sure if Logan _could _tellhim, but Logan gave him a small nod.

Logan was slightly smiling inwardly; glad he could finally get it over with. He thought for a second, looked over at his friends who were all looking at Gustavo, who was looking at him, looked back at Kelly, then back to Gustavo. "I lost my hearing."

"What do you mean you lost your hearing?" Gustavo yelled, and was about to yell more, but Kelly walked over in front of Gustavo, quickly silencing him. She faced Kendall, James, and Carlos, and since she wasn't directly facing Logan, he couldn't make out what she was saying to his friends.

"Logan can't hear?" She asked.

The three boys shook their heads and Kelly nodded, turning to Logan. _Do you know how to sign?_

_Yes. _Logan signed back.

_What happened? How'd you lose your hearing? _

_How do you know how to sign? _Logan signed back.

"What is going on?" Gustavo yelled.

_It interested me when I was a teenager. Now, what happened to make you lose your hearing?_

"Yeah, I'm pretty lost too." James added, but both Kelly and Logan ignored them

_A small smoothie accident._

_Wait, you lost your hearing because of a smoothie._

Logan chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, giving Kelly an "I'm stupid and sorry" smile.

_Ok, let me talk to- _she pointed to Gustavo_- real quick._Kelly walked over and grabbed Gustavo's arm, pulling him from the room with some confused protesting from him.

_W-h-a-t i-s h-a-p-p-e-n-i-n-g? _James signed. **(What is happening?)**

"Kelly's going to talk to Gustavo. 'Bout me being deaf." Logan said. He wasn't yelling or whispering, but the structure of his voice showed that he was unsure of what he was saying.

James nodded and Kendall took over. _K-e-l-l-y k-n-o-w-s h-o-w t-o s-i-g-n? _**(Kelly knows how to sign?)**

Logan sighed. The whole 'only letters' was slowly being to get on his nerves."Apparently, she said she learned how to when she was a teenager."

Before any of them could respond, Kelly and Gustavo walked in. "So, Lo-gan. You've gone deaf?" Gustavo asked, looking at Logan.

Logan nodded. "Yes, but I'm already capable of lip reading and sign language." Logan replied.

"Good, good, but one thing: HOW CAN YOU SING?"

Logan shrugged. "I have no ide-…wait!" Logan ran over to Gustavo's desk and sat down, ignoring all the surprised glances he got.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked, getting no reply as Logan didn't see him.

"Just so I don't have to repeat what I'm going to say in simpler terms, in simple terms I could probably either find or design a software thing that could help me sing. Like, Gustavo could program the song into it, and it will show me when to sing, what note I need to hit, if I'm singing too fast, too slow, too loud, to quiet, and so on."

"Oh, kinda like that Wii game."(1) Carlos said.

"So this might not be the end for Big Time Rush?" James asked.

"So, this might not be the end for BTR." Logan said, doing a quick victory spin in the _swivel _chairbefore looking at his friends. Smiling, he pulled out his phone to look at the time. "Oh, I gotta get going."

When Logan stood up, Kendall grabbed his shoulder. "Where are you going?"

Logan smile disappeared. "I got a follow-up doctor's appointment to go to. They're gonna look at my ears again and were gonna discuss options." Kendall nodded and Logan walked over to the door. He turned around and looked at his friends, who were just staring at him. "I'm your ride home guys."

"Right." The three of them said and followed Logan out the door.

"You think this is going to work?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, but either Griffin is gonna _love _the idea of having a deaf kid in the band, or he's going to HATE it." Gustavo turned and looked at Kelly. "Let's hope for love."

* * *

><p>Logan sat on the plastic bed, kicking his feet. He wasn't at Dr. Hollywood's office, because his cure for Logan being deaf was the surgical saw, and Logan didn't know how to cure deafness, so he was sitting at a children's hospital.(2) When he asked Mrs. Knight why she took him to a children's hospital, her response was "You're not done being a child until the age of 18." Which Logan didn't really mind, he himself wanted to work at a children's hospital.<p>

Mrs. Knight was sitting in the chair across from him, flipping through a magazine. Though she looked normal, Logan could tell she was nervous because she was shaking her leg.

After about 20 minutes, the door opened. It was the first time Logan was meeting his doctor, since the last time he was there he was getting diagnosed, so he was a little nervous.

An older lady walked in. She had longish brown hair and small smile on her face. She turned to Logan and shook his hand and he read Dr. Donzi on her name tag before she turned toMrs. Knight and shaking her hand. Mrs. Knight and the doctor talked for a second before the doctor turned and sat down on her stool, and turned towards Logan. _You know how to sign, right?_She signed.

_Yes. _Logan replied. He glanced at Mrs. Knight who looked confused, and held back a smirk.

_It helps the hearing if you say what you're saying while you sign. _The Dr. Donzi said, and Logan watched her mouth move at the same time.

_Oh, okay. _Logan signed, and believed he spoke at the same time.

Dr. Donzi smiled at him and signed again. _Good, most patients aren't comfortable with speaking after going deaf._

_That's understandable. It still bothers me to speak, but I'm not gonna stop completely. Not until I can communicate with my family correctly._

_Also understandable. So, shall we get to the examine?_

Logan nodded and Dr. Donzi stood up and walked over and started checking over Logan. He looked over at Mrs. Knight, who looked sort of sad. Logan gave her a reassuring smile, and Mrs. Knight smiled back.

When Dr. Donzi was done, she walked back over to her stool and sat down, the smile that was on her face replaced by a serious look. Logan sighed, knowing the options he was going to get weren't good.

Dr. Donzi looked at him and started signing again. _From the test and what I just saw, there is an extremely low chance of your hearing returning. At all._

Logan's stomach dropped. His hearing was gone. Officially gone. But he didn't have enough time before Dr. Donzi started signing again.

_Now, you have two basic choices. One would be to get a cochlear implant. Do you know that is?_

Logan nodded. A cochlear implant meant he would have a small surgery and, to simplify it, have a bunch of wires put in his brain to make him be able to hear. _And my other option?_

_This is the more basic option. We can just give you a hearing aid, it won't fix your hearing but it will make you be able to hear ambient noise. Then we'll just wait and see what happens._

Logan nodded then looked down at his feet. Dr. Donzi said that it was more than likely his hearing would not be returning on its own, and the cochlear implant sounded pretty good at that moment.

_Can I think about it?_Logan asked, knowing he'd make a bad decision if he had to choice right then and there.

_Of course. How about I schedule an appointment for a week from now?_Dr. Donzi also turned and looked at Mrs. Knight, expecting an answer from her too. Logan watched as Mrs. Knight's mouth moved, but he didn't focus on reading her lips, he just focused on that he couldn't hear the words.

Dr. Donzi turned and looked back at him and Logan nodded. Dr. Donzi gave him a small smile and went back over to her desk and wrote a couple of things down. She gave three papers to Mrs. Knight before saying good-bye to her and Logan and leaving the room.

Mrs. Knight scanned the papers before looking at Logan and standing up, waving at him to follow. Logan jumped off the bed and followed her out of the hospital room. He wondered what the papers were, but a bigger question came to his mind.

Cochlear implant and being able to hear, or hearing aid and staying deaf?

* * *

><p><strong>1: Carlos is talking about the game Wii Sing-It.<strong>

**2: I wanted to be able to describe Logan's hospital in good details in later chapters, so I sent him to a children's hospital like the one I go to. Sadly, my doctor's name is not Dr. Donzi which is a name I created.**

**Sorry this was so short, but I'm just getting this story going. You guys didn't really think I'd kill off BTR, did you? If you did, you thought wrong. Also, I've recently finished season 1 of the TV show "Switched at Birth" so that's how I'm getting some information about being deaf.**

**And lastly, I hope you guys are loving this story, because I have BIG plans for it, and it's probably going to turn into a HUGE multi-chapter. I'm believing I'll get more than 30 chapters up, so I hope you guys are in for the long and bumpy ride.**

**Dani!**

**(p.s. I've learned SO many words and sign language, including how to say "I love Big Time Rush", how awesome is that?)**


	6. Just a Small Talk

**Wow, 2 updates in one week! That's pretty awesome considering my last update took a month. I don't really-**

**My sister Ella interrupts: You to do have something to say! Tell them about the weird conversation we had.**

**Me: What convo? Why are you interrupting my AN?**

**Ella: Because I'm awesome. And the fluffy, mathematical conversation!**

**Me: ...Oh! A couple nights ago, me and my sister were talking and she said something about Carlos being fluffy, so I asked her what Logan was and she said "...mathematical." In a very serious tone and then we both started laughing. Then she asked me what I thought Logan was and I said, "Logan is...silky. Because his hair his straight."**

**Ella: So I said, "So Logan's straight?" And that just caused hysterical laughter for about 10 minutes.**

**Me: Yep. Now, go away.**

**Onto to the story!**

* * *

><p>Logan walked into 2J, shut the door hopefully quietly, and looked around. His three best friends were playing a video game, but he could tell they were thinking about something else. That's what they called multi-tasking.<p>

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. What if he got the cochlear implant? He'd be able to hear again, and his friends wouldn't have to learn sign language, so it be good for everyone.

But if he got the implant, he'd have to go through surgery. And it was permanent, so even if his hearing _did _come back, he wouldn't be able to have it removed. And the cochlear meant he'd lose his _real _hearing in that ear and he'd be hearing artificially.

The hearing aid meant he'd be able to hear what they called background noise, but he wasn't quite sure what that meant. The hearing aid also meant he'd have to adapt to being deaf, and so would his friends. They'd have to learn sign language and everything.

Logan jumped when someone touched his shoulder, his reaction being to throw his open water bottle into the air, causing it to momentarily rain inside 2J's kitchen.

Logan turned slowly to see a soaked James, who was glaring at him. James' mouth moved rapidly, supposedly yelling at him for getting him soaked, but he talked too fast for Logan to understand. Logan looked down at the floor to see his glass had shattered on the ground. "Darn." He thought he said, and then bent down to start picking up the larger pieces.

James, who had just been killed in the game, had seen Logan walk into the kitchen, looking in deep thought. He watched as he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, then stare blankly into space. "You okay Loges?" He called, but his friend continued to stare into space.

James got up and walked over to Logan. "Whatcha thinking 'bout?" He asked once his was standing behind his friend. He was a little surprised when Logan didn't jump, like he usually did when James interrupted his deep thought. He gently tapped Logan on the shoulder.

Logan jumped and threw his glass into the air, causing most of the contents to land upon James' hair. Logan, who was barely wet, turned and looked at him. He had a shocked and sorry look on his face. "What you do that for?" James yelled, knowing very well Logan hadn't done it on purpose, but he was still mad.

But all his anger disappeared when the small boy only looked more sad, and confusion replaced shocked. Logan stared blankly at him for a second, before looking down at the floor. "Darn." He muttered, like he hadn't even heard James.

That's when James' heart skipped a beat. How could he have been so _stupid?_He had just been thinking about how Logan's doctor appointment was going and that if they'd be able to cure his deafness. But when he saw Logan, every thought of him being deaf left his mind.

Logan stood up slowly holding a handful of broken glass. He looked up to see James staring sadly at him, and suddenly anger filled Logan. He walked over to the trash, threw the glass roughly into it, getting a tiny cut along the way, and then he turned to face James.

James had a look of shock and confusion, but his eyes still glowed with sadness. "Stop looking at me like that." Logan yelled and signed quickly. "Just because my ears are broken, doesn't mean I am." Logan threw his hands down and walked out of the kitchen.

James turned towards Carlos and Kendall, who were watching Logan storm back into his bedroom. "What just happened?" James asked.

"Logan's is starting to accept the fact that he's deaf. And that he's going to have to do something about it." Carlos said, buckling his helmet onto his head. "I'll go talk to him, something must have happened at the doctor's appointment."

Kendall stood up with Carlos. "I'll come with you." He said, but Carlos held a hand up. "No, you stay here. It's Logan; he won't want a lot of people crowding him when he's upset." Kendall nodded then sat back down on the couch. Carlos smiled and followed Logan back to his room.

Not surprisingly the door was unlocked. Carlos walked in to see Logan pacing and signing quickly. Carlos held back a chuckle because only Logan would mutter in sign language. He walked over and waited till Logan saw him, not wanting to end up like James.

Logan looked up and saw Carlos staring at him. "What?" He asked, still talking and signing.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, signing the letters at the same time.

Logan sighed and sat abruptly on the floor, making Carlos jump thinking Logan had fallen. Logan only sat like that when he was upset. "No, I'm not." Carlos nodded and went to sit next to Logan, but stopped. He walked over to Logan's bed and grabbed a pen and a note book, both sitting on Logan's desk. Carlos figured Logan wasn't in the mood for talking through letters. Carlos then walked over and sat down next to him. "They said it is very unlikely that my hearing will return on its own."

Carlos took in a deep breath, expecting this. _Did they give you options?_

"They want me to get a cochlear implant." Logan said.

Carlos quickly scribbled down on the paper. _We learned about those in 8th grade. You'll be able to hear again!_

Logan chuckled slightly. He might have been deaf, but he could still hear Carlos' voice saying that in the back of his head. "Yes, but the cochlear implant involves surgery, and I'd be, like, artificially hearing. And it's permanent. I don't want to artificially hear forever."

_Is it better than not hearing at all?_

Logan shrugged. "That's the confusing part; my other option was to get a hearing aid."

Carlos' eyes widened. _Would you be able to hear?_

"They say I'll be able to hear what they call background noise, I'm not sure what that means but I'm pretty sure it means I still won't be able to hear."

Carlos nodded and laid his head on Logan's shoulder. It made him sad to see his best friend so upset. It really upset him that he couldn't use his usual methods to cheer him up, like telling him lame puns.

"If I got the cochlear, that meant everything would go back to normal, mostly. I wouldn't have to deal with being deaf, you guys wouldn't have to learn sign language, and we wouldn't have to do all the special things that come along with having a deaf child.

"But I don't want to take the easy way out this time. I want to show that I'm not a weak little kid anymore. I want to show I can handle all the stuff the world throws at me."

Carlos sat up and looked at his friend before writing quickly. _What do you mean by that?_

Logan sighed and laid down on his back. "I've always been the small one, the weak one. I'd just like to be the strong one in a situation."

Carlos wrote again, before giving rubbing Logan's arm and standing up, walking out of the room. Logan looked up when he felt the footsteps just in time to see Carlos walk out of the room. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Now feeling stupid lying in the middle of the floor, he sat up and saw the notebook with a long note on it. He picked it up and smiled at it. _Logan, listen...read?...Pay attention to these words! You may be small and weak, but you're definitely stronger than any of us in this situation. If any of us went deaf...Kendall would've had a mental breakdown already, James would've gone on a rampage, and I...I don't know what I would've done. So, I let you think about what you want to do, because I don't want to talk you into making the wrong decision. Just remember, you got three best friends out here in case you need us._

Logan smiled and laid back down in the middle of the floor, no longer caring about if he looked silly. He laid the notebook down next to him and went back to thinking about which to do.

* * *

><p>Carlos walked back out into the living room, and not seeing James and Kendall, he headed into the kitchen, where the two boys were sweeping up the rest of the glass. "What he say?" Kendall asked from the ground, where he was holding the dustpan while James swept.<p>

"Nothing really. But he said the doctor said they think his hearing is not going to return, and that they pretty much gave him the option of either staying deaf or getting his hearing back." Carlos bent down on the floor next to Kendall and started looking for any glass they could've missed. They didn't need any other accidents.

"Which one is he going with?" Kendall asked, knowing that Logan would fully consider both options.

"I actually think he's leaning towards the hearing aid, meaning he'll stay deaf. But it's Logan, you never know."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this was mostly a filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it all the same!<strong>

**Next chapter: Will Logan get the hearing aid or the cochlear implant? Tell me what you think!**

**Please review and I'm sorry I haven't been replying to them, I really am, I just don't have the time or energy.**

**Dani!**


	7. Worst Best Friends

**Guess what guys. It's my birthday. :D Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I started a James and Logan angst story and it was just too much fun to write. But I'm updating, so hope you enjoy!**

**P.s. In this story Big Time Girlfriends did **_**NOT **_**happened, okay?**

* * *

><p>Logan sat in the doctor's office again, swinging his legs again. Mrs. Knight was reading a magazine, again. But this time, Logan wasn't nervous. He was happy with the decision he made, and was going to deal with what happened because of it.<p>

The door opened and Logan smiled as Dr. Donzi walked in. She smiled at him and walked over to her stool and sat down. _Okay, so Logan, you've made your decision? _She signed.

Logan looked at Mrs. Knight, who was watching him closely. He hadn't told anybody what his decision was, not wanting them to say something that would jeopardize his decision.

He looked back at his doctor and nodded. _I'm going with the-_

* * *

><p>Logan walked into 2J with a smile on his face. "I dunno Mrs. Knight." He said as they walked in. "Nothing with nuts." He said, then turned around and walked backwards so he could see what she said.<p>

"Okay, I'll just ask Kendall. He knows what your favorite type of ice cream is." She said with a smile also on her face.

"Oh, you didn't ask me what my favorite is; you just asked me what kind you should get. My favorite is cookie dough." Mrs. Knight nodded and Logan turned back around, walking into the living room.

Logan sat down on the couch and felt it shaking slightly. He looked up and saw James walking into the living room. "I heard ice cream." He said.

Logan nodded. "Mrs. Knight's gonna get some when she goes to the store tonight."

"Cool." James said then sat down next to Logan. "So, how'd your doctor appointment go?"

Logan shrugged. "Pretty good. They have this train set in the lobby, its fun to watch the trains drive around."

James nodded. "Cool, but what did you choose?"

Logan was about to answer when he felt a jolt on the floor. He looked up to see a mad looking Carlos walk in. "Carlos?" Logan called, hopefully not too loud, but Carlos kept on walking and went down the hall towards his bedroom. Logan looked at James, who had the same confused look he did. Carlos never got mad.

James pointed after a second and Logan looked back to see Kendall run by, apparently yelling something. Logan turned back to James who whispered, "He yelled "It's not what it looked like!".

Logan stared down the hall again, waiting for something to happen. After about a minute he looked back at James, trying to figure out what was happening. "Carlos went into our bedroom ad Kendall's banging on the door trying to get him to listen to him." Logan nodded. "I'm going to go see what happened." Logan nodded again and James walked off down the hall.

Logan stood up and walked over to Mrs. Knight. "Teenage drama equals fun." He said and sat down at the island.

Mrs. Knight laughed. She looked up from where she was washing the dishes and said, "You got that right." Then she went back to washing the dishes.

Logan sighed and stood back up. "I think I'm going to go to the park for a little while." Mrs. Knight nodded. "I got my phone so call me if you need me." Another nod and Logan walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Carlos! Come on, open the door!" Kendall yelled, banging on the door again.<p>

"Go away! I'm mad at you!" Carlos called back.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Kendall yelled again. He got no reply and kicked the door with a frustrated sigh.

"What's going on Kendall?" He heard James ask behind him.

Kendall sighed. "You promise not to tell Logan?"

"Uh oh. You did something _really_ bad."

Kendall sighed, grabbed James' arm, and dragged him towards his and Logan's bedroom. Once he was in he locked the door and went and sat down on his bed and sighed. "Logan's gonna hate me."

James laughed slightly and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Kendall. "I'm pretty sure Logan isn't capable of hating anything…besides nuts."

Kendall smiled slightly, but sighed again. "Well, he's going to strongly dislike me when he finds out I kissed his girlfriend."

"You what?" James yelled and stood up. "A week after he goes deaf you go and kiss his girlfriend?"

Kendall grabbed a pillow on his bed and brought it to his face before letting out an aggravated scream.

"What were you thinking, Kendall?"

"I wasn't!" Kendall yelled back. "I wasn't thinking at all! She asked me to help her run some lines and I thought it would help pass the time until Logan got back and told us what he's doing. So we were in the lobby running through the lines and she kissed me-" Kendall took a deep breath. "Then I kissed her."

James stared at him for a second. "That's bad Kendall, that's really, _really _bad. Especially with the timing."

"I know."

"Where does Carlos fall into all of this?" James walked over to Logan's desk and pulled his desk chair over so he could face Kendall.

"Oh, he was walking into the lobby and saw everything." Kendall fell onto his back and put the pillow over his face. "I'm a horrible friend!" He shouted into the pillow.

James shook his head. "I can't deny you there. Anyway, I'm going to go talk to Carlitos, you stay here and…think about what you've done." James stood up.

"Ugh! I'm like a child on time out!" Kendall said.

"Deal with it Kendork." James said and walked out.

* * *

><p>Logan was sitting on one of the Palm Woods Park benches, watching people walk by talking and laughing, although he couldn't hear it. He sighed and laid down on the bench, staring up at the sunny LA sky above him.<p>

He didn't know how long he watched the clouds go by, but soon he found himself under a shadow. He looked up and saw Camille standing over him. "Hey Camille." He said, sitting up.

She waved to him and sat down next to him. She stared at for him a few seconds, as if trying to figure out how to talk. She opened her mouth a few times, but shut it each time.

"You know I'm deaf, don't you?" Logan asked. Camille nodded. "Did you know I could read lips, so feel free to talk, just slowly."

Camille nodded again. "Kendall told me this morning." She finally said.

"Oh, okay. So, what's up?" Logan asked.

Camille shrugged. "Not much. I got a part in a teen dating website commercial, so I've been practicing for that." She looked down briefly before looking back at Logan, but not making eye contact.

"Everything okay?" Logan asked.

Camille smiled at him, but now he knew something was up. "Yeah, everything's fine. Everything's great. Everythi-" She stopped abruptly and looked down. Logan was confused for a second before she pulled her cell phone out. "It's my agent, I better take this." Logan nodded. "It was nice talking to you Logan." She said and then walked away.

Logan, who was beyond confused and suspicious, stood up and made his way back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

><p>"Carlos, calm down!"<p>

"No! I will not calm down! Kendall kissed Camille! He _kissed _her, James!"

"I know, but if you don't calm down Logan's going to get suspicious!"

"Why are you defending Kendall? He kissed his best friend's girlfriend!"

"Because if Logan found out he'd be sad Carlos!"

Carlos stopped talking.

James sighed and walked over to where Carlos was standing. He put both hands on Carlos' shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Listen, I know what Kendall did is wrong, but Logan is going through a rough time and he doesn't need more drama."

Carlos sighed. "But it's not right to keep secrets from friends! Especially best friends!"

James nodded. "I know buddy. We're not going to take this secret to the grave; we're just going to wait for a better time to tell Logan."

Carlos sighed, and then nodded. "Okay, okay, you win."

"Good. Go talk to Kendall, because he's upset about you being mad at him. I'm going to go take a shower." James said and walked out of his and Carlos' shared bedroom.

Carlos sighed and headed towards Kendall and Logan's room.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into 2J and looked around. The bathroom door was shut and he could see the light was on, so someone was in there. When he shut the door he saw a note on the back of it.<p>

_Gone to the store, don't burn the house down._

_-Mom_

Logan smiled at the note and headed to his bedroom, hoping he'd be able to read one of his books.

As he neared his room, he could feel soft vibrations on the floor every now and then and some of the pictures on the walls would shake. When he reached his bedroom door, he gently opened it, scared to see what was going on behind it.

He was met by a surprising sight. Kendall and Carlos were…fighting? And it wasn't a shouting match. Logan could already tell Carlos had a bloody lip and Kendall had a bloody nose.

"What the…" He said, before running into the room. "Stop it!" He yelled, but Carlos just threw another punch, barely missing Kendall's bloody face and yelling something Logan couldn't tell. "Stop!"

Logan grabbed Kendall's shoulder and tried to pull him away but Kendall was too engrossed in the fight. He went to swing another punch, hitting Logan square in the eye with his elbow.

Logan yelped in pain and backed away; tripping over his own feet he fell to the ground, hitting his head against the corner of his desk. He cried in pain again as his body finally found its self on the floor. He curled into a ball as tears of pain started slipping down his face and onto the carpet.

* * *

><p>Carlos, who wasn't one who got into violence pretty much ever, had just punched Kendall square in the nose. He wasn't even sure how the fight had begun anymore, but he knew it was about what Kendall did. Kendall may have been the leader, but Carlos was almost more protective of Logan than he was. "She's Logan's girlfriend!"<p>

"I know that Carlos!" Kendall yelled back. He felt incredibly sorry for the bloody lip he gave Carlos, but he was only fighting in self defense. Mostly.

Carlos thought he heard something, but his anger at Kendall was all he was focused on. When Carlos got mad, which was ever rare, there was no stopping him.

Kendall went to throw a punch at Carlos. He pulled his arm back quickly, but froze when he hit something. He heard a cry of pain, a loud thud, another cry, and another, softer thud.

Kendall turned around to see Logan on the floor, already curled in a ball and crying. He had his face covered with one arm while the other held a hand against his head. "Oh my…" He whispered.

"Logan!" Carlos cried, dropping down next to the crying brunette. He gently touched his shoulder and both Carlos and Kendall flinched when Logan jumped. Logan gently lifted his head, keeping a hand on his head. Carlos held his arms out and Logan gratefully accepted the hug, still keeping a hand on his head.

Kendall walked over and sat down, sighing as Carlos pulled Logan closer to him. Kendall held out his hand and gently rubbed Logan's back, wincing when he saw blood on it.

After a few minutes, Logan pulled away and looked at his two friends. "W-why were you guys fighting?" He said it with such sadness, that both Kendall and Carlos felt like the worst best friends ever.

Kendall, desperate not to answer the question, asked, "Logan, why are you holding your head?"

Logan gently removed his hand from his hand, only to reveal it had blood on it. "Ouch." He said, and brought his other hand to the spot and touched it, and felt a wet spot. He looked up at Kendall and showed him his hand and fingers.

"Oh no." Kendall said. "We better get you do a doctor."

"You too. You're nose might be broken." Logan could tell they weren't going to tell him why they were fighting anytime soon, but he was going to make sure they did eventually.

Kendall nodded and stood up and offered his hand out to Logan, who took it but stood up uneasily, and stumbled when he tried to take a step. "Yeah, I think you might have a minor concussion." Kendall said, bending over and picking Logan up bridal style. Logan didn't resist, because he knew it was pointless.

As Kendall was walking out of the room, he turned back to look at Carlos. "You coming?" He asked.

Carlos was shocked, but he nodded and followed Kendall out of the room.

As they walked into the living room, James was just coming out of the bathroom. To say James was shocked at the sight would be an understatement. He had been in the shower maybe 25 minutes, and he comes out to see Carlos with a swollen, bloody lip, Kendall with a bloody nose and blood covering a majority of his face, and Logan, who was being held by Kendall. Obviously something went down.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"We're going to the hospital, want to come?" Kendall asked.

James was confused, beyond confused, and simply nodded, hoping to get some answers when they got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter just kept going. I'm sorry if it seemed rushed, but I just had so many ideas for this chapter and I really wanted to get up today because I was determined to update this and Stolen Voices before my birthday (and I failed at this story, because I officially turned 14 one hour ago) <strong>

**Okay, so yeah, in my world James didn't kiss Camille, Kendall did. Hopefully you guys don't mind. And I'm sorry for Carlos being so OOC in this chapter, but…there's no real explanation behind that.**

**Okay, so review, and I promise in the next chapter you'll find out whether Logan gets the hearing aid or the implant (yeah, I'm keeping you in suspense.)**


	8. Author's Note: Going on Hiatus

**Yeah, this is NOT an update; it's just an author's note. A sad author's note.**

**So, this story is going on hiatus, I might even possibly put it up for adoption. The ideas for this story are gone and I can't figure out how to continue it. So, yep, 'Deaf' is going on hiatus, and if you're interested in adopting it PM me, but I'm not 100% I'm going to give it up, just so you know.**

**Dani :'(**


	9. Sorries and Surprising Answer

**Hey guys. After 3 long months, I'm finally back to continue this amazing story.**

**I'm so sorry for leaving you guys on a little cliffy with the last chapter, like super sorry. I probably coulda wrote this chapter before leaving, but, I dunno. So, I'm sorry, again.**

**Anyway! I still don't really have many ideas as to what to do with this story, but I figured I'd roll with ideas I do have and I'll probably end up somewhere. And, if any of you guys have an idea you would like to share, please share it. I know for a fact one tiny idea combined with my crazy mind, and we'll probably end up with 10 mroe chapters, haha. So, yeah, share your ideas anyway that I'll be able to read them.**

**Now, onto the way-too-long awaited chapter.**

* * *

><p>James was a lot of things. He was confused, annoyed, mad, sad, and confused. They, meaning him and Carlos, we're sitting in a dull waiting room. Logan had gone through one door to get his head checked while Kendall had gone through another for his nose. Carlos had taken an oath of silence apparently, because he wasn't saying a word.<p>

Oh, wait. James realized suddenly. It also might be he wasn't talking because James had yet to ask his questions.

Yeah, that might be an important thing to do to get answers.

"What happened?" He asked, the words sounding weird as neither had talked for the 15 minutes they had sat there.

"Me and Kendall were fighting. Logan appeared. Logan got hit and fell. We came here." Carlos said, his voice small and. James made a mental note to add that to the list of Un-Carlos-ish things Carlos was doing.

"Why were you and Kendall fighting? Was it over the Camille thing? And how did Logan get hit? And if it was about the Camille thing, why didn't you stop fighting once Logan came in? Does he know about the Camille thing?" James asked all at once, before taking a deep breath.

"Um, I'm not sure. Yes. Kendall was going to punch me and elbowed Logan in the face. We didn't know he came in because we we're fighting. And, again, I'm not sure."

James took another deep breath, like he was going to ask more questions, before letting it out as a door opened and Kendall walked into the waiting room. There was a small white strip covering a majority of his nose.

He walked over to them and sat down. "Nose, broken." Was all he said, staring down at the floor.

"Are you okay?" James asked. He was still undeniable mad at Kendall for, well, everything, but he was still his best friend. He was still concerned.

"I hit my newly deaf best friend and gave him a possible concussion." Kendall whispered, like he had been repeating it in his mind several times, which James believed he had.

James opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, took a breath, and closed it. He wasn't the best at comforting on the spot. Give him a few minutes, and he'd find words. But he didn't get the chance.

Carlos jumped up from his seat on the other side of James and went over to Kendall. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders, buring his head into the blonde's chest. "I am so_, so _sorry Kendall."

Kendall wrapped his arms around Carlos in return, pulling the boy closer and laying his forhead on his shoulder. "I'm sorry too Carlitos. For everything. Kissing Camille, fighting with you, everything. Forgive me?"

Carlos pulled away and Kendall looked him in the eyes. "Hey," Carlos said, "We're best friends. We never, and will never, turn our backs on each other. Right?"

Kendall smiled. "Right." He pulled Carlos back into a hug.

Carlos turned his head slightly to see James watching them awkwardly. "Come here, Pretty Boy." Carlos laughed, opening one of his arms to let James join in the hug. James smiled and leaned in, joining the hug.

"I'm still confused." James whispered, making all three of them laugh.

"So are we, James. So are we." Kendall said, still chuckling. "It was just one of those crazy things where we'll never know exactly what happened, and we'll just figure out how to roll with the results."

That's the moment another door opened and Logan walked out, smiling slightly. The 3 sitting boys watched as Logan turned to face someone who was still hidden behind the door. He signed something before pausing and signing again. He waved slightly before walking out the rest of the way and over to his friendsr

"I'm fine. Just scratched the wrong place." Logan said. He looked at Kendall and his smile faded. "Your nose broken?" He asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but I'll be fine. Who were you talking to?" He figured it was the doctor, but he wanted to be sure.

"My translator. He is our age, working here to, well, translate for the deaf. He talked to me while I waited for the doctor. He was telling me about a deaf school nearby that I can go to, if I don't get my hearing back soon and need a school to go to till, and if, it does."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's head out." Kendall said, helping Carlos stand up before standing up himself.

Once they got out into the parking lot, something sparked in Kendall's mind. "Wait, Logan." He called, but Logan was ahead of him. He walked over and tapped his shoulder. "Logan." He repeated, a slight panic in his voice.

"Kendall?" Logan replied, mimicking Kendall's voice without meaning too, being slightly panicked about the look on Kendall's face.

"What do you mean by if you don't get your hearing back? Are you not getting the cochlear?" Kendall had fully believed Logan would have gotten the implants. Logan wasn't much of a risk taker, and the chance of being deaf for the rest of his life was a very large risk, that came with millions of little risk trailing behind it.

"Oh, I haven't told you guys yet?" Logan asked, looking away from Kendall to James and Carlos, who looked just as shocked as Kendall. "No, I'm gonna get the, probably useless, hearing aids. I'm gonna stay deaf."

"W-why?" Kendall asked.

"Can we continue this at home. I feel kinda paranoid standing in the middle of the parking lot." Logan asked, shifting slightly.

"Right, sure. Come on." Kendall said, continuing their journey to the BTR mobile.

Logan frowned. He could already tell Kendall wasn't a fan of his choice. He looked over at James and Carlos, who were following Kendall. They didn't look to fond of it either.

Logan sighed heavily and followed after them too. This day was just getting more and more dramatic, and confusing, by the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! So, new chapter. It's kinda short, but at least you guys know now what Logan picked. The drama just keeps on rolling, doesn't it?<strong>

**So, yeah, I'll repeat what I said at the top, send me any ideas that you guys might have, they'd be a big help.**

**Hopefully I'll be updating soon. I know, more or less, what I wanna do for the next chapter. So, yeah, hopefully it won't be another 3 months.**

**Review, please.**

**Dani**


End file.
